here i am and i'll wait in line always
by prouvaires
Summary: -but that was all okay and it all kind of stopped mattering when she met Lorcan Scamander.- LucyLorcan


here i am and i'll wait in line always  
_in a haze, a stormy haze i'll be 'round, i'll be loving you always.  
_(Parachutes, Coldplay)

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Pairing: **LucyLorcan

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Response to Jemennuie's Sibling Challenge in the HPFFC forum. Enjoy (:

--

There's fairness and unfairness.

And then there's siblings. Because no matter what happens it's always fair because if you're siblings you always get equal opportunities, right? You share genes and blood and a home and parents and toys and space and even the _oxygen_ you breathe.

And everyone else has it pretty good. Sure, Lily's brothers drive her round the twist but she's got strong enough and brave enough and loud enough to hold her own against them, and Lucy knew she'd be just fine when she walked in and found James and Al cowering against the far wall while Lily towered over them, her wand outstretched, threatening all sorts of horrible things.

And Fred and Roxanne are best friends and find themselves in detention together more often than any other sibling duo. Rose and Hugo aren't best friends but they tolerate each other and move in their own spheres and they love each other all the time. Then Victoire and Dominique and Louis can never really tear themselves away from their respective mirrors, and they don't fight in case they mess their hair up.

But Lucy and Molly … it's fair from where Molly's standing. She gets all the guys and all the attention and the good grades and the goals in Quidditch matches and for Lucy to be even measure up against her "perfect" elder sister she has to work harder and longer than anyone else she knows.

But that was all okay and it all kind of stopped mattering when she met Lorcan Scamander. He smiled brightly at her on that day when she trailed into the prefect compartment behind her elder sister (the new Head Girl, surprise surprise) and patted the seat next to him.

"So you're the infamous Lucy," he said with considerable interest, those blue eyes flicking her up and down.

She'd tucked a stray strand of deep red hair behind her ear and blushed a little and sat down next to him. "And you're the wonderful Head Boy Lorcan," she'd replied, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I couldn't get Molly to shut up about you over the summer."

And then he'd flashed her this special smile that turned her insides to mush and from that moment and forever she'd been his.

He's shuffled the patrol rotas around to make sure she's always with him and they've started playing this silly little game of truth or dare that always ends up being truth until he knows more about her than anybody else.

He knows that she loves horses and the snow and hates snakes and storms and lizards. He knows that she wishes her hair was brown (he thinks it's beautiful) and that her eyes were bigger (he thinks they fit her face perfectly) and that she's too short and too stupid and not enough like _Molly_. (He thinks that's a good thing.)

And she knows that his twin brother weirds him out sometimes and that his mother has the tendency to be a little batty and that he's used to taking care of himself because his parents go away so often. She knows that he hates charms and loves thunder and that he wishes he were braver or stronger or cleverer. (She doesn't tell him that to her he's all of those things, like a knight in shining armour – except even better.)

But then Molly switches the rotas around because she just can't _bear _Lucy having something that she doesn't and Lucy finds herself patrolling with Asterion Zambini and wishing all the time that he'd stop making those stupid jokes about wanting to sleep with her while Molly roams the hallways talking with Lorcan and laughing with Lorcan and flirting with Lorcan.

And then Lucy rounds a corner and finds Molly with her lips fastened onto Lorcan's and she cries just a little before turning tail and fleeing.

Because anything that Lucy has, Molly always wanted. She can't stand not to be the best, and if she's going to be the best she has to have _everything._ And it's never hurt before, not like this.

To spite them both, Lucy sleeps with Lysander and then Asterion Zambini several nights later, and she surprises herself because they almost seem to want to leap into bed with her.

She starts wearing her skirts a little shorter and her shirts a little tighter and she still won't talk to Lorcan. She dates Zambini for a while, then dumps him and her skirts lose another inch and she starts going out with any boy who takes her fancy.

She knows she's not being responsible or sensible and that this isn't who she is, not really, but that's okay because for once in her life she's not "Molly Weasley's sister." She's just Lucy, and that's what counts.

And they all meet up over Christmas to spend the holiday en masse. Professor Longbottom (oops, Neville) is there, and so's Luna and the Malfoys because Rose bullied her parents into letting Scorpius come and he didn't want to spend Christmas without them.

And Lucy's in her favourite blue wool dress, longer than is usual for her now because her father is watching her and trying to figure out what's changed. Her deep red hair hangs down her back in effortlessly messy curls and she's got a sprig of mistletoe fastened into the clip holding her fringe back.

"Lucy," a velvet voice murmurs in her ear, and she turns to find blonde hair and blue eyes looming over her. She shoots him a glare and turns away, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her into an adjoining room, refusing to let her escape.

"Please, Luce, you're killing me. Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Why don't you go ask Molly?" she replies in a monotonous voice, hiding the pain and betrayal somewhere deep within her because he can't see how much he means to her, not ever.

"Oh, God – listen, Lucy, please," he begs, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to meet his clear, steady gaze. "I promise I feel nothing for her. She kissed me one time and I didn't want to hurt her feelings because she'd have made life even more difficult for you."

"Oh, so you were trying to make my life _easier_," she retorts sarcastically. "Gosh. Can't believe I missed that one."

He wipes away her heavy lipstick with a callused thumb and then he kisses her simply and sweetly. "Please, Luce," he says again. "This isn't you. Don't be like this – you're too good for all those no-hopers."

"And I'm not too good for you?" her breathing is heavy, giving her away, and the electricity from his kiss is shooting all the way down to her toes.

"Of course you are," he replies instantly. "But I know that and so I'll always, _always _treat you right."

And then he kisses her again, his hands tangling in her hair, and she suddenly realises that she doesn't care what Molly thinks, not if she's got him.

And finally, _finally_, she's got something more precious than everything Molly has put together. But he's _Lorcan _and he's not some prize to be gloated over so instead she tells him she loves him about three hundred and twelve times a day and he laughs and he tells her the same and she knows he means it.

And they're a perfect kind of fairytale, complete with true love and magic and a jealous witch.

Lucy forgives Molly, because after all they're sisters and they should love each other even when they hate each other. (And that's an oxymoron, but who really gives a damn?)

--

**A/N: **So it's not great but I'm boarding at school and Clara keeps interrupting me (I love you really, dearie!). Please don't favourite without reviewing. Head over to never-ending nights with you's profile for some truly awesome LucyLorcan stories. She'll go all modest but trust me on this one – she rocks.


End file.
